Amores del momento
by PKMarie09
Summary: Hermione se había distraído leyendo y se le hacia tarde para ir a la universidad. Esperando el transporte publico una chica se sienta al lado de ella, y comienza una conversación un tanto casual, con una extraña, de la que no podrá olvidarse...
1. Chapter 1

El calor comenzaba a disminuir. Las nubes cubrían el cielo, dejando entrever saltones rayos del sol que aún se mantenía imponente en el cielo. Pero que estaba a poco tiempo de dejar su puesto y dar paso a la noche. El ajetreo de una ciudad en un día normal llenaba el ambiente. Sonidos de automóviles con personas luchando por llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino. Lo olores característicos de gases, motores, basura que invaden el aire no resultaban una novedad. Dentro del cuadro de un día normal, una chica de cabellos castaños rebeldes, se regañaba interiormente el haberse distraído leyendo y que se le hiciera tarde para ir a la universidad.

La tarde estaba cayendo cada vez más rápida y pronto la noche reinaría. Seguía regañándose mientras caminaba, a gran velocidad, hasta llegar a la parada del autobús. No eran horas de estar tomando el transporte público, pero ella había gastado su dinero en el libro que la había distraído todo el día. Ella nunca se arrepentiría de esa inversión, aun cuando su mejor amiga y compañera de piso le hubiera dicho que fue imprudente el quedarse sin dinero a mitad de semana. Sabía que lo era, no había medido las consecuencias, ella era una chica responsable y centrada, pero ante todo amante de la lectura. En la mañana había pasado frente a la librería mientras compraba algunas cosas para la universidad y el libro estaba colocado allí, como llamándola, había detenido sus pasos mirando directamente la portada. Dominada por un impulso que aún no entendía, había entrado, comprado el libro sin importar quedarse sin dinero. Y ahora no podía dejar de leerlo, sacarlo de su mente. Estaba totalmente enganchada con la historia. El mundo exterior se le desdibujaba para mostrar el universo de su libro.

Estaba sentada esperando el transporte pensando en la parte del libro donde se había quedado y conteniendo el impulso de abrir su bolso, sacarlo y ponerse a leer allí mismo. Hasta que una voz le saco de sus pensamientos, era baja, melodiosa y elegante

-llevas mucho tiempo esperando el transporte?

Miro hacia la persona que le había hablado, ella ni siquiera había notado que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Una chica rubia, de unos ojos azules que le resultaba hipnotizantes y hermosos, la miraban fijamente, con una sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de unos labios finos, con impresión de suaves y dulces. Salió del trance provocado por la sorpresa y el deslumbramiento

-no mucho, unos 10 minutos

Respondió serenamente y sonriendo a su compañera, ella le sonrió en respuesta y por algún motivo desconocido su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Se removió un poco incomoda y aparto la mirada. Hermione se golpeó mentalmente, ella sabía, gracias a que varias personas se lo habían dicho, cosa que no hacía falta, el hecho que fuera un libro abierto cuando alguien le gustaba. La hacía sentir avergonzada, pero no podía controlar que sus sentimientos se filtraran por su mirada. Jugo nerviosamente con su celular. Intentaba controlar el deseo de mirar a la chica sentada a su lado. Su corazón seguía latiendo a gran velocidad y por alguna extraña razón sentía una mirada azul penetrante sobre ella. Quizás fuera su propia mente jugando con ella. Los automóviles pasaban a gran velocidad, como si alguien los persiguiera. Los locales a cada lado estaban abiertos pero no había nadie alrededor. El mundo parecía estarle jugando una broma.

-tomas este autobús seguido?

Pregunto la voz melodiosa, se obligó a mirarla serenamente, recordando las normas de cortesía, invocando su educación.

-no mucho en realidad. Pocas veces se me hace tan tarde -Se sorprendió cuando su voz sonó dulce? Y avergonzada. Intento aclarar su garganta disimuladamente, sintiéndose a la vez, incapaz de dejar de hablarle - y tú?

La rubia sonrió, como un niño cuando se gana un dulce

-no, es la primera vez, me inscribí en un gimnasio y ya voy llegando tarde.

Hermione la miraba embobada mientras la rubia mantenía la vista fija en algún punto lejano. La mención del gimnasio hizo que la castaña bajara inconscientemente la mirada por el cuerpo de su compañera, todo en ella era delicado, con una piel que inspiraba suavidad, sus dedos picaban por comprobarlo. No necesitas para nada uno, pensó Hermione. La chica iba vestida con una franelilla azul que resaltaba sus ojos, sus manos jugando con una pulsera plateada, llevaba un pantalón deportivo negro con unas botas que alternaba colores vivos, azul, verde, amarillo. su cuerpo estaba evidentemente en buena forma, no que Hermione se preocupara por ello ni le importará. Entonces recordó que ella no estaba allí solo admirando a una desconocida, ella tenía clase y lo había olvidado completamente. Comprobó la hora en el celular y confirmo que ella también iba tarde.

-bueno, al parecer somos dos las que vamos tarde. El autobús no debería tardar en pasar. -respondió enviándole un mensaje de texto a su amiga "estoy esperando el transporte, nada que pasa".

Levanto la vista hacia su compañera, sus miradas se conectaron y la rubia sonrió

-tu hacia dónde vas? -pregunto, y Hermione se admitió que le encantaba la voz de su compañera, quería seguir escuchándola todo el tiempo posible

-a la universidad, debería haberme ido antes pero me distraje leyendo y ahora mi mejor amiga me matara, bueno, exagero, pero si se molestara

-y que estudias?

-derecho. Ya estoy por terminar. -la sorpresa cruzo el rostro de la rubia, y Hermione sonrió, siempre ocurrida lo mismo- sí, aunque no lo creas, 18 años y estoy acabando mi carrera como abogada, todos quedan con esa expresión- dijo rodando los ojos y la rubia sonrió divertida,

-tienes que admitir que te ves bastante joven y lo estás, como para estar culminando una carrera universitaria, debes ser una chica muy inteligente

-casi hablas como si fueras una persona mayor, no debes tener más de 23 años -comento Hermione, se sentía en confianza con esa extraña, no podía evitar querer saber más de ella, y al parecer su compañera tenia las mismas intenciones

-21 en realidad, pero me gradué hace poco, y yo pensaba que me había graduado demasiado joven

-acabas de descubrir que tienes consuelo - Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír, y comenzaba a sentir otro nivel de vergüenza al ser aún más transparente de lo que ya era, la rubia no parecía notarlo o fingía no hacerlo,

-eso veo, y como es que llegaste tan joven a la universidad, creo que legalmente hay una edad para cada año escolar -la rubia la miraba con evidente interés, como si sus palabras fueran de vital importancia, no había dejado de jugar con su pulsera en ningún momento,

- yo estaba inscrita en el colegio de mi pueblo, cuando estaba en la escuela hubo problemas con una maestra, y como mi madre es maestra en otra comunidad, termino llevándome a su escuela saltándome de grado, claro que me hicieron una prueba toda tonta para saber si estaba preparada, pero era puro formalismo.

-yo pienso que tu madre vio tu potencial perdiéndose ese año y por ello te cambio a un colegio donde si aprenderías

-una conclusión bastante profunda cuando ni siquiera nos conocemos -a este punto se estaba mirando fijamente, el transporte pudo haber paso y ellas ni lo habrían notado, estaban sonriendo,

-puedo reconocer una chica inteligente cuando la veo, además alguien que se distrae leyendo, es alguien con potencial

-te gusta leer? -la sonrisa de la rubia se amplió gratamente

-soy una amante de la lectura -y la sonrisa de Hermione también se engrando, compitiendo solo con la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-comprobemos si es verdad- dijo la castaña sonriendo con suficiencia

-quieres decir que me probaras a ver si de verdad leo? -comento la rubia evidentemente divertida

-bueno, si conoces al menos tres autores de los que te mencionare, pasas la prueba-

-esto será interesante

-J.K Rowling

-es una broma, quien no ha leído sus libros -se rió la rubia, y Hermione casi sufre un paro cardíaco, el sonido era tan hermoso que dolía, sonrió algo nerviosa a su compañera

-bueno, mi primo no los ha leído y es "fans de la saga" nunca he entendido su lógica

- no es fans si no los lee

-según él, le basta con ver las películas y siempre está ocupado

-insisto no es fans de la saga si no los lee,

-es lo que yo le digo, además está en el colegio, no puede no tener tiempo, pero bueno -ambas están sonriendo, un extraño velo de confianza las había cubierto -así que, cuál es tu libro favorito? -pregunto Hermione

-eso es difícil de decidir, hay tantos, podría decir que orgullo y prejuicio, o tomates verdes fritos, la sombra del viento de verdad me engancho, es difícil decidirme -comento la rubia pensativa, Hermione se puso aún más nerviosa, conocía perfectamente los libros, estaban dentro de sus favoritos, que la rubia conociera el de "tomates verdes fritos" la hacía tener un sentimiento raro en su estómago, invocó un poco de concentración a su cuerpo,

-mmm en realidad es si difícil decidirse, aunque tengo una inclinación innata por Paulo Coelho, Veronika decide morir es mi favorito suyo.-la rubia la miro fijamente, sonriendo

-Coelho es, muy Arjona desde cierto punto de vista- y Hermione no pudo evitar la carcajada que le sigo a esa declaración, era una forma divertida de referirse a su autor favorito, la rubia miraba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios

-eso es un, no te gusta

-claro que me gusta, solo que siempre me ha parecido así

-es una buen punto de comparación, no lo había pensando

-nunca esta demás otro punto de vista

-no, nunca- y se ambas quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, en algún momento el tema de los libros había quedado olvidado, la espera del transporte paso a no importarles nada, incluso el por qué lo estaban esperando se había desaparecido de su mente.

Hermione estaba allí, perdida en la mirada de una desconocida, no sabía ni su nombre y aun así no podía dejar de sentir una extraña confianza en el aire, no podía dejar de sentir, las mariposas en su estómago, los ojos azules la hacían perder todo intento de pensamiento real. Un azul tan hermoso, cuán difícil debería ser encontrar ese mismo tono en algún otro lugar, ella quería apreciarlos todo el tiempo, perderse en ellos siempre. Entonces su teléfono celular no encontró mejor momento para sonar, amabas se removieron incómodas en el asiento, no habían notado que se habían inclinado la una hacia la otra inconscientemente, el rostro de Hermione adquirió un violento tono rojizo, mientras que el de la rubia apenas había un leve rubor en sus mejillas, Hermione la envidio, ella desearía no ser tan evidente, tomo su celular, su amiga llamando, suspiro

-"sigo esperando, no ha pasado nada"

"Te dije que no gastaras el dinero, la profesora termino temprano la clase, ya no le veo el motivo que vengas, a mi aun me queda una materia, nos vemos en casa"

"Okey, nos vemos"

Colgó y noto que tenía dos mensajes de texto sin leer, en que momento habían llegado, estaba haciendo tiempo para no tener que mirar a la rubia, o al menos para controlar sus emociones, respiro profundamente

-supongo que ya me perdí la clase. -comento intentando sonar casual

-yo comienzo a pensar que ningún autobús pasa a esta hora

-en realidad si lo hacen, solo que por algún motivo desconocido no paso hoy

-el universo metiendo su mano -Hermione levanto la mirada hacia su compañera, quien le sonríe de una manera indescifrable, y sintió algo extraño con el comentario, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza

-quizás. Ya debería irme, en verdad oscureció bastante -la noche había caído sobre ellas, y Hermione a penas lo notaba, se golpeó mentalmente, era peligroso caminar hacia su casa a estar horas, aun cuando deseara quedarse hablando eternamente con esa chica desconocida, no podía jugar con su seguridad

-tienes razón, también debería irme, no es seguro andar caminando a estas horas por este lugar-

-no, la noche es casa para cierto tipo de gente -Hermione tenía un sentimiento de decepción en su pecho,

Ella no quería despedirse, pero se sentía demasiado tímida para pedirle su número de teléfono, incluso saber su nombre, se sintió tonta, no era la primera vez que le ocurría, bloquearse cuando alguien en realidad le gustaba, no quería que esta conversación quedara como muchas que había tenido con desconocidos, como de esos amores que duran un instante, conversaciones con extraños que se quedan grabadas en su mente aun cuando esas personas la olvidaran, ella no olvidaba. Hoy, quería menos que nunca olvidar, pero a veces la vida te presenta estos momentos de toma o deja, en los que debes pensar rápidamente y arriesgarte a que las consecuencias sean positivas. Se levantó con un leve sentimiento de tristeza, la rubia hizo lo mismo, no había notado que también su compañera se había sumido en sus pensamientos, la chica mostró una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que las ultimas neuronas vivas de Hermione habían muerto felices, su cerebro dejo de funcionar completamente

-Fleur Delacour -dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano, Hermione la estrecho en automático, pero en el instante que sus manos hicieron contacto una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, la piel de la rubia era definitivamente suave, no tenía punto de comparación a esa suavidad,

-Hermione Granger- dijo esta con un hilo de voz, seguía completamente aturdida por las sensaciones que le provocaba esa chica,

-un placer conversar contigo, espero verte algún otro día, Hermione- dijo la rubia, su nombre entre esos labios finos sonaba como un canto a los dioses

-el placer es todo mío- Hermione noto que aun tenia agarrada la mano de la chica y la soltó suavemente, lentamente, la rubia le sonrió deslumbrantemente por última vez antes de cruzar la calle y alejarse, Hermione se quedó mirando embobada como la chica desaparecía entre las calles antes que ella misma hiciera su recorrido por el lado contrario, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su propia casa.

No es raro encontrarse conversando con extraños en los autobuses, paradas, bancos, en las calles, siempre están esas conversaciones que se pierden en el viento con personas que nunca volverás a ver, pero que te dejan un sentimiento de alegría en el alma, por primera vez en su vida, Hermione no quería que esa conversación quedara en el aire, ella no olvidaba, pero entendía que nunca volvía a ver a esas personas, eran amores del momentos, que duran lo que dura la conversación, que dejan huellas en ella, pero hasta ahí. Hoy por el contrario, quería que no solo dejara huella, ella quería nunca olvidar el momento, que se repitiera, ella quería saber más de esa chica de ojos azules que la había deslumbrado. Se golpeó mentalmente su timidez, pudo haberle pedido su número, correo o alguna red social. Esperaba que el destino volviera a meter su mano, aunque estaba segura que la vida solo te daba una oportunidad. Y ella la había perdido. Aun así, se sentía de una extraña manera, feliz.

**Mis disculpas por la falta de ortografía y redacción. La practica hace al maestro y esa es mi intención al escribir, mejorar. **

**Espero que les haya gustado... **


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione no se consideraba una acosadora, psicópata, ni siquiera creía que fuera celosa. Ella no entendía el interés de las personas por conocer lo que hacen los demás a través de las redes sociales. Estar revisando cada día el perfil de una persona solo para saber que escribía, que hacía. Hermione había sentido que nunca comprendería esa actitud. Cada quien era libre de hacer con su vida lo que quería, todo ser humano debía preocuparse de su propia vida. Estar pendiente de la de alguien más, no tenía razón de ser a la mente de Hermione. Porque ella era una chica que siempre tenía que hacer, con cosas importantes e interesante en su mente. Cuando no estaba realizando los deberes de la universidad, estaba devorando algún interesante libro.

Leer era por lo general el consejo que les daba a las personas que se la pasaban espiando a los demás. Leer era la mejor forma de que esas personas encontraran una vida, o muchas. Y como ella estaba ocupada viviendo las muchas vidas que cada libro representaba, en su agobiante existencia, gracias a la universidad no tenía tiempo para pensar en estar pendiente de otras cosas que no fueran las suyas. Ella tampoco se consideraba una acechadora, investigar a alguien en internet era igual a acosar los perfiles de las personas.

Hermione jamás se había visto en la situación de estar interesada en alguien y tener que recurrir al acecho cibernético para conseguir información. Ella no pensaba si quiera que pudiera llegar a verse en esa situación, y aun encontrándose en ella no consideraría esa opción. Porque a ella le parecía poco moral, falto de educación. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, sentada frente a su computadora considerando teclear el nombre de esa chica de mirada azul que no podía sacar de su mente. Las grandes letras de Google parecían reírse de ella, incentivándola a escribir el nombre que no podía olvidar, cambio la venta a la de su Facebook en un intento de alejar también el deseo de escribir.

Ginny la miraba interrogativamente, la pelijorra había notado a su amiga actuar de forma extraña últimamente, y el hecho que durara más 5 minutos mirando fijamente las letras de Google le comenzaba asustar, Hermione lo noto y se removió incomoda en su asiento

-las letras no te van hablar Mione- comento burlonamente Ginny

-estoy aliviada de ello -dijo Hermione sabiendo que tendría que dar alguna explicación

-entonces que tanto las miras

-intento decidirme- comento suavemente Hermione conteniendo la vana esperanza que Ginny no le preguntara

-decidirte a qué? - dijo la pelirroja levantando una ceja

-a buscar algo - Hermione no sabía exactamente como salirse de ese punto sin tener que contar el hecho que se estaba volviendo una acechadora cibernética, bueno, que estaba a un paso de convertirse en una

-algo como qué? - la voz de Ginny se estaba volviendo sarcástica y Hermione supo que estaba a segundos de que le sacaran a cucharadas las palabras

-un libro que me recomendaron, pero es, subido de tono. Tiene buenas críticas, aunque tú sabes que no son realmente mi estilo - la primera sorprendida al escuchar su voz sonar sincera fue Hermione, ella se perdió el momento en el que había aprendido a mentir

-vamos Hermione, libera tu mente un poco, y lee el libro que sea - y al parecer tan bien, pensó Hermione, Ginny en realidad le había creído y ella no sabía que pensar. Le sonrió algo confundida a la pelirroja que posiblemente lo tomaría como indecisión y vergüenza.

-lo pensare. Hablando de algo serio, como va tu informe, imagino que ese es el motivo por el que estas aquí - dijo Hermione respirando al poder desviar la conversación lejos de ella

-yo en realidad he hecho algo, es solo que, la última parte está destrozando mi cerebro, y como tengo una gran amiga toda cerebrito en cuanto a estas cosas se refiere, me preguntaba si podías ayudarme - dijo la pelirroja con su mejor cara de angelito, Hermione suspiro, eso significaba desviar su mente de intenciones acosadoras

-a ver que has hecho

- siii te he dicho que eres la mejor - comento Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-cada vez que digo si - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y amabas se concentraron en terminar el informe de Ginny.

Dos horas más tardes,

-Por fin! - grito Ginny levantándose y estirando su cuerpo, habían estado realmente metidas en el informe -no puedo creer que en serio le entiendas a ese profesor, habla en mandarín, árabe o cualquier idioma no identificable a mis oídos.

-no seas exagerada, el solo tiene un tono de voz que no va de acuerdo al ritmo ni la cantidad de palabras que pronuncia por segundo - comento Hermione divertida por la expresión de incredulidad en la cara de su amiga

- o vamos Hermione, nadie le entiende a ese hombre, NADIE, creo que ni el mismo, en estos días escuche que hasta las secretarias del tribunal vuelan por ofrecerse a escribir sus diligencias, nada en él se entiende! - dijo la pelirroja dramatizando exasperación. Hermione solo se reía por las ocurrencias de su amiga

-no es su culpa tener letra fea

-como sea, será mejor que me vaya, se está haciendo tarde y estoy segura que no quieres a un Ron revoloteando por aquí con la excusa de venir a buscarme - comento Ginny recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa

-te lo agradecería en el alma. De verdad tu hermano es una gran amigo hasta que comienza a intentar abrazarme, demasiado.

-deberías decirle que no te van y ya

-menos me lo quitaría de encima, tu hermano es cabezota y no creería nada, por el contrario, se empeñaría e intentar convencerme que estoy confundida, estoy más o menos bien con que crea que soy bi - dijo Hermione suspirando

-tienes razón, Ron nunca cambiara, aun no sé cómo lo soportas diariamente

-aún no sé por qué decidió estudiar derecho, no es lo suyo

-sabes el por qué Mione, principalmente para complacer a mi madre y cuando te conoció continuo solo para estar cerca de ti - otro suspiro escapo de los labios de Hermione

-bueno, al menos he visto una luz al final del camino, quiero decir, al parecer la parte penal está llamando su atención, es creo que las únicas materias donde de verdad ha hecho algo por el mismo y hasta intervenido en clase, me sorprendió darme cuenta que de verdad estaba prestando atención - dijo Hermione con expresión de sorpresa y ambas chicas se rieron divertidas

-a el siempre le ha gustado pelear que esperábamos - comento Ginny sonriendo

-eso si

-Bueno ahora si me voy, saludos a Luna, que por cierto, dónde anda? No la he visto hoy

-ni yo. Tenía algún trabajo que hacer con una amiga desconocida o imaginaria

-he dicho que admiro tu capacidad de soportar a la gente rara, tienes a mi hermano pegado todo el día a ti, vives con luna que ni ella se entiende

- y luego soporto tus conversaciones, en verdad soy admirable - termino divertida Hermione, Ginny la miro fingiendo cara de pocos amigos

- ja. Ja. Ja. Muy chistosita castaña - dijo Ginny fingiendo seriedad, Hermione solo se rió aún más - en fin, me fui - comento Ginny para luego sacarle la lengua a su amiga de una forma muy infantil

-madura Ginevra - dijo Hermione mostrando también la lengua infantilmente

-y yo soy la que debe madurar -comento la pelirroja negando con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-saludos a todos

-hasta mañanaaaa

Una vez sola Hermione sentía su computadora llamarla, sabía que era psicológico, su propia mente jugando con ella, apenas habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro con aquella rubia deslumbrante, pero no podía sacarla de su mente, Luna la había visto raro cuando Hermione había comentado e insistido en el hecho de tomar el transporte público, y su mirada se había tornado más confusa cuando veía a Hermione observar su alrededor como a la espera de alguien, ella estaba consciente que estaba siendo demasiado obvia, pero no podía evitar dejar viajar su mirada con la inevitable esperanza de encontrarse esa cabellera rubia única, hasta hace poco Hermione creía no había alguien más rubia que Luna, hasta que conoció a esa chica, aunque conocer era lo que en realidad ella quería, conocer de verdad a esa chica de ojos azules hipnotizantes.

Respiro y tecleo Fleur Delacour en el motor de búsqueda, al instante el numero 1,530 resultados la hizo expulsar el aire contenido. Como hace la gente para conseguir realmente a alguien por internet? Se preguntó mientras cambiaba la venta a su Facebook y tecleaba el mismo nombre en el motor de búsqueda, y cuando te volviste realmente una acechadora? Se preguntó con un deje de resignación. Aunque técnicamente no era una, porque aún no encontraba nada sobre esa chica, y no le molestaría ser una siempre cuando encontrara lo que buscaba. Si tan solo supiera que era lo que buscaba. Cuando los resultados aparecieron en pantalla Hermione volvió a suspirar.

El nombre no era muy conocido en esa región, se notaba que era extranjera, pero los resultados no la convencían, estaba segura que esa chica tendría una foto de perfil y ella la reconocería. Cosa que no pasaba con las actuales fotos que adornaban su pantalla. La manera en que las personas escribían, combinaban o mezclaban sus nombres en esa red social siempre la sorprendía, confirmando su pensamiento de que la mayoría de usuarios deberían ser adolescente sin cerebro, bueno, ella tampoco es que era muy mayor, pero al menos tenia cerebro. O eso pensaba antes de encontrarse sentada intentando acechar a alguien cibernéticamente. Miro nuevamente las fotos y nombres en su pantalla, nada.

-Genial - dijo ella mientras volvía a la página inicial de su Facebook.

-Algún problema? -se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Luna, ella ni había notado que la puerta fue abierta, alguien entrado por ella y caminado hasta estar frente suyo, Luna la miro con confusión bailando en su mirada y Hermione inhalo y expulso profundamente

-ninguno, estaba buscando algo -o alguien pensó- en internet que no encuentro.

-claro. A quien le toca hacer la cena hoy?

- a ti. Y a propósito como te fue en lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo.

-bien, aun no puedo creer que Gabrielle no entienda algo tan sencillo como los distintos métodos de interpretación jurídica y que es falacia y esas cosas - dijo Luna mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina

-Gabrielle? -pregunto Hermione

-la chica que conocimos la otra noche recuerdas, venia en el mismo taxi que nosotras y vive no muy lejos, al otro lado de la avenida, por cierto, no hice yo la cena anoche? - comento Luna con duda

-entre tu comida experimental y a mí que se me quema hasta el agua, en verdad cual prefieres? -pregunto sonriendo Hermione

-buen punto - respondió Luna

-de todas maneras, ya me acorde, la chica rubia que está en primer semestre? -dijo Hermione a la vez que pensaba el mundo está siendo invadido por rubias

-esa misma, me la encontré en el ciber y nos pusimos a conversar, termino pidiéndome que le explicara algunas cosas - comento Luna mientras preparaba los ingredientes de una ensalada, la casa donde vivían era pequeña, la cocina estaba directamente conectada con la sala-comedor por lo que podían seguir la conversación mientras Luna hacia la cena y Hermione seguía en su al parecer inútil búsqueda

-mmm interesante - dijo Hermione mientras tecleaba en el motor de búsqueda de Twitter el nombre

-que es lo interesante? -pregunto Luna

-hasta Ron entendía esos puntos -comento con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, a pesar que la búsqueda estaba resultando un completo fracaso, Por Dios! La chica vive en la misma ciudad, si tan solo el motor de búsqueda comenzara su recolección de cuentas por ahí, en vez de comenzar con Francia directamente pensó.

-estas insinuando algo?

-no yo solo decía. Ginny te dejo saludos

-me sorprende no ver a Ron por aquí -comento divertida Luna

-Ginny se fue antes que anocheciera para evitar eso - dijo Hermione rodando los ojos

-siempre tan considerada, nuestro refrigerador lo agradece

-exageras

-no lo hago, ese ser come como si nunca en su vida hubiera probado alimento

-no puedo negar eso

-ves -dijo divertida Luna

-me hartó - exclamo Hermione al ver que le estaba resultando imposible encontrar nada referente a la rubia en internet

-que dijiste? -pregunto Luna confundida

-nada, yo aquí pensando en voz alta - dijo Hermione mientras cerraba las ventanas y se levantaba, terminaría de leer su libro

-luego dicen que la loca soy yo -comento Luna en voz baja.

Hermione la ignoro y se sentó con el libro en su regazo, ese libro por el cual había conocido a esa chica deslumbrante, suspiro, no lo había terminado de leer precisamente por ese motivo, le recordaba esos ojos azules hipnotizante, esa voz melodiosa y elegante, por lo que su concentración se iba a pico, se levanto

-quieres ayuda? -le pregunto a su amiga mientras comenzaba a buscar un cuchillo para picar verduras

-claro -dijo extrañada Luna.

Hermione ignoro el tono confundido de Luna y se dispuso a picar. Me estoy volviendo loca pensó. No podía creer el hecho que no pudiera sacar esa rubia de su mente. No podía creer que el amor de momento no hubiera muerto al final de la conversación. Suspiro. Estaba loca.

_**Mis disculpas por la falta de ortografía y redacción. La practica hace al maestro. y esa es mi intención al escribir. **_

_**Estuve muy inspirada con esta historia, así que, acá están las consecuencias. Espero que les guste.**_

_**VSATGPFAN88****: Gracias por escribir, es bueno saber que esta locura le gusta a alguien aparte de mi .-. :P jajaja. te prometo ese segundo encuentro ;) espero que te guste :P **_


	3. Chapter 3

Esa noche Hermione no pudo dormir, seguía dando vueltas en su cama rememorando cada parte de la conversación con la rubia y pensando donde más podría encontrar información en internet. No podía creer que no hubiera encontrado nada, ¿habría alguna clase de truco que solo conocían los acechadores profesionales para obtener información? Suspiró, _te estas volviendo loca Hermione, mejor duérmete_ se dijo en un intento de controlar sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente se mantuvo alejada de su computadora, y del libro, Luna la había visto raro cuando había tomado uno de sus libros, generalmente los gustos entre ambas eran muy distintos, la casi inexistente colección de libros de su amiga consistía en unos pocos referidos a la universidad y otros sobre filosofía, la naturaleza y sus misterios, reino animal y vegetal. Ese tipo de cosas que Hermione pensaba seriamente quien sería capaz no solo de escribir esos libros si no realmente publicarlos, y sino seria su amiga la poseedora del único ejemplar vendido de los mismos. Suspiró y tomo uno de Recopilación de Poemas de algún autor que no se fijó. Al menos su amiga tenía algo que ella podría leer y esperar disfrutar, no acostumbraba a comprar libros de poemas pero no quería decir que no los disfrutará. Se concentró en las palabras grabadas en cada hoja e intento relajar y liberar su mente.

-sabes, creo que debería buscar trabajo -comento Luna sentándose a su lado, con un libro de Derecho Mercantil en el regazo.

Hermione la miro como si tuviera tres cabezas, su amiga era hija única al igual que ella, se conocían desde niñas, el padre de Hermione era el dentista de la familia Lovegood, y entre ambas familia habían comprado esa casa para que sus hijas estudiaran en la mejor universidad del estado, aun cuando quedara lejos de casa, era hora que ambas conocieran mundo. Desde pequeñas habían tenido esa inclinación por las leyes y todo lo que conlleva la carrera de Derecho, su amiga era apenas unos meses mayor, habían coincidido en la sección cuando a Hermione su madre la había cambiado de escuela, y desde entonces eran las mejores amigas, la chica ciertamente era un poco rara con todo su amor y fascinación por la naturaleza, el mundo salvaje, no era precisamente una activista en la ecología pero si había convencido a su padre que incluyera una sección de la misma en su revista y ella incluso publicaba de vez en cuando artículos referidos a las leyes ambientales y todo eso. Su amiga no necesitaba dinero, ninguna de las dos lo necesitaba. El hecho que sus padres fueran estrictos en cuanto a las mensualidades refería no quería decir no podían decirles que habían tenido una emergencia y pedir más, aunque ella no lo hacía, prefería esperar a fin de mes.

-no necesitas dinero -dijo Hermione pero sintió un deje de preocupación creciendo en su interior, y ¿si los padres de Luna estuvieran teniendo problemas económicos?

-lo sé - dijo su amiga y Hermione expulso aire que no sabía tenia contenido

-¿entonces?

-es que, muero de aburrimiento, vemos clase en un horario tarde-noche y pasamos todo el día haciendo nada

-bueno, los mejores profesores dan en ese horario y si hacemos, leemos -comento sonriendo Hermione, su amiga negó con la cabeza

-sí, pero igual necesitamos buscar otra actividad en la que ocupar el tiempo, practicar algún deporte, ir al gimnasio -la mención del mismo le provoco a Hermione un torrente de pensamientos referidos a cierta chica rubia de ojos azules, ella suspiro, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca - he estado pensando en que podríamos comenzar a tocar puertas en ciertos tribunales

-sabes que estoy a favor de matar nuestro tiempo libre, con eso que prácticamente terminamos nuestra tesis y como las materias nunca han representado un verdadero problema para nosotras, pero trabajar conlleva una gran responsabilidad y es algo que hay que meditar bien. Estoy más a favor que realicemos un par de cursos que he visto comenzaran a dictar en la universidad. Hay uno de Derecho Internacional que de verdad esta interesante y nos servirá mucho en nuestro currículum - Luna la miro sonriendo

- a eso me refiero cuando digo que eres una niña inteligente

- ¡Por dios! Ni que fueras una vieja, me seguirás sacando en cara el mes de diferencia entre nosotras

- toda la vida. Ahora ¿qué decías sobre los cursos? - Hermione rodó los ojos a su amiga

-en fin. Son diplomados que impartirán los sábados, y esta el curso de idiomas que nunca nos decidimos hacerlo

-cierto, voto por Italiano

-yo quiero Francés -dijo inconscientemente Hermione y Luna la miro dubitativa

-¿desde cuándo te gusta el Francés? -pregunto extrañado

-desde ahora. Por lo tanto, que tal si los sábados hacemos el Diplomado de Derecho Internacional y los viernes el curso de Francés. Deja mis mañanas libres, recuerda que estudio con Ron, Harry y veo algunas materias con Ginny, necesito tiempo para hacer mis deberes, "ayudar" hacer los de ellos, y aun así leer - pensaba Hermione en voz alta, su amiga la miraba divertida

-okey, tendrás tu tiempo, además me comprometí con Gabrielle ayudarla a instalarse ella y su hermana en la ciudad, se mudaron hace poco y andan bastante perdidas

-cómo es que sabes tanto de esa chica

-conversación amiga, se le llama conversar con otra persona, deberías intentarlo alguna vez

- ja. Que chistosa - dijo Hermione a la vez que rodaba sus ajos a Luna quien solo sonreía divertida

-como te decía, las ayudare a instalarse - Hermione miraba divertida a su amiga - ¿qué? - pregunto Luna

-"ayudar a instalarse" o vamos Luna, esa chica quiere que la ayudes en otras cosas -comento riendo Hermione y la cara de Luna alternaba distintos tonos de rojo

- claro que no -dijo su amiga y Hermione no podía dejar de reírse

-no me puedo creer que aun seas tan tímida en eso Luna, creí que habíamos dejado claro que puedes hablar conmigo en confianza, además tu eres la liberal y todo eso entre nosotras, me sorprende verte ruborizada - comento Hermione intentando calmarse

-como sea. Te toca preparar el almuerzo.

-eso es venganza -dijo Hermione bufando, cocinar no era lo suyo, podría vivir eternamente a base de pan, jamón y queso. Pero para su desgracia, Luna estaba atravesando su etapa de vegetarianismo y el jamón no le hacía mucha gracia. Además que su amiga era muy estricta en cuanto a las comidas se refería, su importancia y todas esas cosas. –por cierto, no respondiste el ¿Cuándo te convertiste en una chica tímida?

-Olvídalo – fue la respuesta de Luna que solo confirmaba las palabras de Hermione y la hacía reír aún más.

Se levantó y fue a preparar algo que fuera vegetariano y comestible, lo último sería lo más difícil de lograr. Seguía conteniendo la risa de ver a Luna en una actitud reservada, la cual tomaba en exclusivos casos, ¿podría la cosa ir en serio? pensó mientras llegaba a la cocina, alejo el pensamiento para concentrarse en lo que haría de comer, volvió a bufar por tener que preparar algo con puras matas, monte, hojas, en fin, aunque bueno, Luna era la única vegetariana, quizás pudiera prepararse algo decente, reviso el refrigerado solo para volver a bufar

-es que no hay nada de carne en este lugar

-chicas vegetarianas viven aquí

-y chicas no vegetarianas también

-bueno la próxima vez acompañarme hacer el mercado -dijo sonriendo luna, Hermione le rodo los ojos y fue a preparar alguna ensalada. La palabra "Venganza" seguía en su mente. Luna nunca dejaba pasar una.

Más tarde ese día, mientras iban camino a la universidad, en el transporte público por insistencia de Hermione, esta le comento a su amiga

-pensando seriamente lo de los cursos, nuestros padres pegaran el grito en el cielo -dijo Hermione queriendo en realidad distraer su mente de los pensamientos que llegaban a ella, estaba decepciona de no tropezarse nuevamente con la chica rubia, no podía sacarla de su mente,

-ellos solo tienen que pasar su linda tarjetita, nuestra mensualidad seguirá igual. Sabían perfectamente las implicaciones y el costo de esta carrera y nos alentaron a ella. No pueden sorprenderse. Sería tonto que no estuvieran ahorrando, con lo próxima que esta la graduación

-¿mencione que a veces me asustas?

-sep, ahora, ¿en algún momento me dirás que tanto buscas o esperas en la parada?

-nada -contesto secamente Hermione dejando claro que la conversación llegaba a su fin. Si el súbito cambio de humor y actitud de Hermione impresiono a su amiga, no la miro para comprobarlo. Ella estaba molesta por no encontrar nada y el hecho que su amiga tocara el tema era echarle más leña al fuego. Ella se quedó mirando por la ventana queriendo distraerse. Aunque no estuviera teniendo mucho éxito.

Al llegar a la universidad estaba la siempre simpática sonrisa de Ron esperando, la divertida sonrisa de Ginny y la melancólica sonrisa de Harry, algo le pasaba a su amigo noto.

-Hola chicos -dijo Hermione tomando asiento en la mesa, entre Ginny y Luna que estaba sentándose a su lado

-hola -dijo Luna haciendo lo mismo

-chicas, llegan justo a tiempo, la profesora está que cuanta más de su vida de lo que da clase ha sufrido un accidente en el cafetín -dijo azorada Ginny

-cuentan las malas lenguas que aun así no piensa irse a su casa, pueden creerlo -comenta Ron mirándola

-se ha caído de una de las sillas, y golpeado feo. Yo me iría -dijo Ginny

-está loca -dice Ron

-¡por dios! ¿Estará bien? No creo que sea tan innecesariamente responsable como para anteponer el trabajo a su salud. –Dijo Hermione realmente preocupada

-de ejemplos está lleno el mundo -dijo Luna y todos se enfrascaron en una discusión nada considerada con la situación sobre el tema, hasta que se hiciera la hora de entrar a clases.

Hermione estaba levantándose y acomodando sus cosas para ir al salón cuando en un desvió superficial de la mirada diviso una cabellera rubia similar al de su chica de ojos azules hipnotizantes, estaba por reprocharse el uso del término "su" pero decido dejar pasar el pensamiento para concentrarse en esa cabellera. Sus ilusiones y esperanzas que habían aumentado considerablemente teniendo en cuenta el segundo que había pasado, al igual que su corazón, el cual se había paralizado, y vuelto a latir desenfrenadamente en un periodo de tiempo considerablemente corto, aunque a la final murieran las ilusiones y esperanzas al ver que la chica no era las misma con la que se había tropezado en la parada ese día y que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Sin embargo, le sorprendió encontrar similitudes en ese rostro que se dirigía precisamente a la mesa donde se encontraba. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro tenía un algo tan dulce que era casi imposible no notarlo. La mirada era de color celeste brillante completamente distinta a su azul mar infinito. Intento recordar donde más había visto a esa chica, ya que le parecía conocida de algún otro lugar pero fue inútil, y solo cuando la chica estuvo parada cerca de ella lo recordó

-Hola Luna - dijo sonriendo la chica.

_Gabrielle _pensó Hermione.

_**Mis disculpas por la falta de ortografía y redacción. La practica hace al maestro y esa es mi intención al escribir. **_

_**Por acá un nuevo capítulo de esta idea que no saldrá de mi cabeza hasta que la termine. Es relativamente corto para lo que me he propuesto como mínimo pero, me sentía un poco con ganas de dejarle suspenso a ver que tal. Espero les guste. **_

_**minxi****-san: Gracias :P la "Obsesión"pudo mas que yo jaja me divertí muchísimo escribiéndola me alegra que te gustara :P Saludos ;)**_

_**Alexia Potterhead: No te preocupes, la esencia no era en si, para que tuviera continuación, pero me inspire y se quedo toda estancada en mi cabeza que no me dejara en paz hasta que la termine. Gracias por escribir, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero este también te guste. ;) Esperemos que no se tarde ese encuentro. Saludos ;)**_

_**VSATGPFAN88: Me alegra que te guste como e hecho a Luna, es también uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga *-* tenia que escribir sobre ella *-* jaja. Ginny me cae bien, y me pareció que quedaría bien con esa personalidad :P jajaja a mi me ha dado mucha risa escribir a Hermione así, la pobre siquiera conoce el termino Stalkear jajaja habrá que educarla :D Ya estoy sobre ese encuentro ;) Espero te guste el capítulo. Saludos ;)**_

_**Karean: jajaja... Gracias por comentar, me dio mucha risa tu comentario. La obsesión y acoso cibernetico son las culpable de que la historia continúe. Cuando la idea me llego también me mato y tuve forzosamente que escribir x_x. Espero te guste el capítulo. Saludos ;) **_

_**domerhalder123: Gracias :) siempre es lindo saber que a otras personas les gusta lo que escribes :D. Espero te siga gustando el desarrollo de la historia :P. Saludos ;) **_

_**SoDamnBeautiful1: Gracias :D me alegra saber que te ha gustado :P acá esta el siguiente, un poco tarde para lo que había previsto, pero ojala consideren que la espera vale la pena :$. Saludos ;) **_


	4. Chapter 4

-Hola Gabrielle, te acuerdas de Hermione –dijo Luna intentando controlar una sonrisa, tensando la comisura de sus labios que se curvaban hacía arriba, Hermione la miraba divertida al ver el fracasado intento de su amiga a no parecer una tonta,

-Hola Gabrielle, ¿cómo has estado? –Pregunto Hermione alegremente, el repentino sentido de sociabilidad que estaba naciendo en su interior tenía su origen evidentemente en el hecho de que Luna estaba mirando a esa chica como si fuera el único ser sobre la faz de la tierra, la criatura más hermosa, sus ojos tenían aún más brillo que de costumbre. Hermione sonrió triunfante, las venganzas contra Luna siempre eran tan divertidas

-Bien, es bueno verte nuevamente –Contesto la chica intentando alternar miradas entre ambas chicas cumpliendo las normas de cortesía y educación, pero estaba fallando al mantener por mucho más tiempo su mirada en Luna, Hermione pensó que su amiga la tenía en realidad fácil,

-¿A qué horas sales hoy? Quizás podamos compartir taxi, igual que la otra noche, es más seguro –Comento Hermione

-Como a las 9 –Respondió la chica

-Igual nosotras, nos vemos en la salida entonces, ¿te parece?

-Claro.

-Perfecto. Hasta más tarde Gabrielle- Se despidió Hermione, sonrisa divertida en sus labios, Luna seguía en su trance- Luna –la llamo agarrando el brazo de su amiga

-Claro, mmm este, nos vemos Gabrielle

-Hasta pronto Luna –dijo la chica sonriendo dulcemente a su amiga, _Bien pensó _ella podía ver porque su amiga estaba tan embelesada con la chica, era una bonita sonrisa, cálida. Se encamino junto con su amiga, hacía el salón, Luna por fin pareció recobrar el sentido de la realidad, haciendo que la sonrisa de Hermione se volviera terroríficamente enorme y divertida, _Ahora viene lo bueno _

-Si no dices una palabra prometo hacer las comidas –Dijo Luna suplicante, Hermione se rió tan estruendosamente que atrajo miradas de varias personas, pero no le importaba, estaba disfrutando completamente el hecho de ver a Luna tan vulnerable ante ella, no queriendo reconocerle algo que saltaba a la vista. Su amiga enamorada, algo que no había visto quizás nunca y no se lo perdería por nada. Se sintió tentada a rechazar la oferta solo por el placer de gastarle algunas bromas. Ellas podían ser dos poros opuestos, podían a la vez ser igual de responsables. Pero su relación, a pesar de no existir vínculo consanguíneo, era de hermanas. Confianza total. Y ellas siempre encontraban tiempo para gastarse juegos y mantener la llama de la compatibilidad encendida. Era una relación compleja y sencilla. Se querían.

-Quiero pollo para la cena –sonrió Hermione apurando el paso,

-Venganza –bufo Luna

-Siempre tan dulce –se rió Hermione.

Automáticamente sus carcajadas muriendo en el instante en que ella entro al salón y sus ojos se posaron en las letras escritas en el pizarrón. Tomo asiento y se concentró en la clase.

-Admiro tu capacidad para cambiar drásticamente cuando entras a un salón de clase, en un momento estaba riendo y al otro como si no conocieras el significado de una sonrisa –dijo Ginny divertida y rodando los ojos mientras salían todos en grupo del salón

-Prioridades – contesto Hermione, ella estaba al lado de Ron y podía ver las claras intenciones de su amigo de pasar el brazo por su espalda en una postura definitivamente comprometedora. Suspiro.

-¿Y que van hacer ahora?- pregunto Luna

-Tenemos dos horas libres antes de la próxima clase. Harry ¿me acompañas a comprar un refresco? –dijo Hermione recordando la cara de su amigo cuando llego

-Claro –respondió Harry

-Bueno, yo estaré en el cafetín con estos chicos de ingeniería, deberían ver las cosas locas que hacen. Me avisan cuando sea la hora de entrar –Dijo Ron mientras se dirigía en dirección a la misma

-Yo si tengo clases chicos, nos vemos luego –comento Ginny tomando una dirección completamente opuesta a la de su hermano,

-Estaré en la biblioteca –dijo Luna mirando significativamente a Hermione quien solo sonrió

-Y bien, ¿me dirás que te pasa? –dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a su amigo de cabellos oscuros, el chico le reusaba la mirada bajando la cabeza y ocultando la cara en la maraña de cabello, el pelo de su amigo estaba demasiado largo para ser normal en él, comenzaba a tener ese estilo emo que llevaban varios chicos en la universidad.

-¿Por qué debería estarme pasando algo? –respondió Harry. Hermione sonrió, agarro del brazo a su amigo y juntos se dirigieron a una de los bancos más alejados en el patío central de la universidad.

-Tal vez porque acabas de responder con otra pregunta

-Solo estoy preocupado por las clases

-En las cuales siempre te puedo ayudar y no tendrás problemas. Ya en serio ¿por qué andas todo pensativo y callado?- Hermione miro como su amigo tomo una respiración profunda y arrugar su cara como si le estuviera costando un enorme esfuerzo pronunciar las palabras

-¿Cómo supiste que te gustaban, ya sabes, las personas de tu mismo sexo? –pregunto el chico como si las palabras hubieran rasgado su garganta. Hermione se quedó sorprendida, ella no esperaba de ninguna manera esa declaración, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Recompuso su rostro, Harry parecía estar pasando el peor momento de su vida y ella no estaba ayudando

-Bueno, sinceramente, creo que desde siempre lo he sabido. –dijo examinando el rostro de su amigo, llevaba círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, claro signo de no estar durmiendo correctamente, el cabello completamente desordenado y largo, su piel estaba un poco más pálida que de costumbre, como si no hubiera comido bien en varios días, su ropa aunque era el estilo de siempre de su amigo, parecía haberla escogido al azar, una franela negra con alguna banda de música que no conocía debajo de un suéter azul, unos jeans y sus zapatillas deportivas, las cuales no acostumbraba a usar – y estoy segura que tú también lo sabrías. ¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Es que, ¿tú sabes que siempre me ha gustado Ginny no? Desde la primera vez que la vi –Pregunto el chico como una mirada desesperada

-Lo se Harry, eso siempre ha sido muy obvio.

-Claro, pero es que, desde hace un tiempo para acá e comenzado a sentir cosas extrañas por un chico, y yo no estaría tan mal si fuera solo eso, porque sabes que no tengo nada en contra de ello, incluso lo considero normal, pero entonces tenía que ser precisamente con ese chico –dijo Harry casi sin respirar, tomo una profunda bocana de aire intentando calmarse. Hermione entendía lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo, ella había sentido lo que es que te guste alguien que no debe.

-¿Puedo saber exactamente de quién? –Pregunto cautelosa, Harry era como un hermano para ella. Entre Luna, Harry y ella constituían una pequeña familia de la cuidad, los tres estaban en situaciones similares. Sabían que podían confiar los unos en los otros.

-Draco –dijo en un susurro. Hermione quedo aún más en shock con la declaración.

Draco Malfoy era el hijo del alcalde de la ciudad, veía algunas clases con ellos. Prepotente. Orgulloso. Se cree el dueño de todo. Heterosexista y Homofóbico. Que disfruta de pregonarlo por todos lados. Un chico alto delgado de unos 1,80 cm, con elegante pelo rubio, ojos fríos y grises y tez pálida, rasgos finos y ropa siempre de las mejores y más caras marcas. Fanático de los automóviles. Actualmente novio de Pansy Parkison, una niña rica, cabellos negros, piel blanca, esbelta figura, materialista, que disfruta de pasearse con Draco por toda la universidad y comerse el uno a otro en cada aula vacía y no tan vacía que encuentran.

-Bien. –Dijo Hermione también en un susurro. Su amigo estaba perdido. Esperaba que pudiera superarlo algún día. Ese chico Draco indudablemente era guapo y muy capaz de volver loco a cualquiera. – ¿cómo comenzó todo exactamente?

-¿Te acuerdas el examen en pareja del profesor de Penal? Donde el escogió las parejas y a mí me tocó con Draco, bueno, el chico puede llegar a ser buena persona y tiene una mirada que te desarma y

-Y creo que entendí el punto gracias –lo corto Hermione, no hacía falta ese tipo de detalles

-Lo siento, pero no lo he podido sacar de mi cabeza, hasta llegue a Stalkearlo obsesivamente, puedes creerlo. Me estoy volviendo loco –dijo Harry con clara muestra de desesperación en su rostro

-Stalke? –Pregunto Hermione confundida

-Stalkearlo, así es como se le dice cuando revisas sus perfiles y sus actividades en las redes sociales.

-Eso lo explica todo –Respondió Hermione pensativa. – Deberías comer un poco, ¿desde cuándo no comes?

-Anoche tal vez

-Venga, vamos al cafetín, ya encontraremos una solución para que no te vuelvas más loco de lo normal.

-Eso espero –Dijo su amigo levantándose del asiento y yendo los dos rumbo al cafetín. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Hermione sabía que no había mucho que decir. Estar enamorado de la persona que no debes te deja sin opciones. Apoyo es lo único que ella podía hacer por su amigo. Estar allí ayudándolo en lo posible, a recordarle cuales son las prioridades y no dejarse llevar por ciertos sentimientos. Ella conocía las consecuencias de ello y lo último que quería es que su amigo terminara siendo el objeto de burlas de la universidad completa, o al menos, de los amigotes de Draco, aparte de terminar con el corazón totalmente destrozado, por supuesto. Decir que Hermione prefería hacer mil exámenes de Snape antes de que su amigo pasara por lo que estaba pasando es quedarse corto.

Ese mismo día, unas horas después, Hermione y Luna se encontraban en la salida esperando a cierta joven rubia

-Así que, no sé cómo harás para encontrar pollo a estas horas, pero quiero mi cena –Comento divertida Hermione. Su amiga suspiro

-¿No lo vas a dejar pasar verdad? –Pregunto resignada Luna

-nop

-Pero –comenzó a decir su amiga

-Gabrielle, por aquí –la llamo Hermione, levantando sus brazos y haciéndoles señas a la chica. Luna le lanzo una mirada asesina a su amiga antes de girarse en dirección a la chica y sonreírle. Gabrielle se acercó sonriendo

-Hola chicas, creí que ese profesor no nos iba a soltar nunca. Una diciéndole que la hora ya había acabado y él con que su horario decía que terminaba cinco minutos más tarde

-Colman, siempre hace eso. –Dijo Hermione- Ya pedimos el taxi

-Genial –Dijo la chica mirando a Luna

-Y Luna, aun quiero comer pollo, creo que la señora de la vuelva de la esquina que tienen ese negocito está abierta hasta las 10. Podríamos llegar a tiempo. –Comento sonriendo Hermione, perder una oportunidad de molestar a su amiga era algo que no se perdonaría

-Está bien. –Contesto gruñendo su amiga. Lo que saco una carcajada a Hermione

-¿No habías dicho que eras vegetariana?- Le pregunto Gabrielle a Luna

-Lo soy, pero perdí una apuesta con Hermione y ahora tengo que cocinar lo que ella quiera, que resulta ser siempre una tortura para mí, conseguir pollo a estas horas es una locura –Respondió suspirando Luna

-Pero si quieren pueden cenar en casa, mi hermana me dijo que preparo pollo con ensalada. Y como somos solo nosotras dos. Estoy segura que no tendrá ningún problema. – dijo Gabrielle sonriéndole a Luna, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. _Bien pensó Hermione _nada más empalagoso que dos chicas enamoradas, terminare vomitando arcoíris en el taxi.

-¿Segura que no hay problema? Nosotras encantadas –dijo Luna mirando fijamente a las chicas. Hermione se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, al lado de esas chicas que parecían estar solas en el mundo. Miro amenazadoramente al chico encargado de pedir los taxis. Este pareció apiadarse de ella y le señalo un auto.

-Chicas, el taxi está listo. Entonces, ¿a casa de Gabrielle? –Pregunto caminando directamente hacía el auto, las chicas por fin salieron de su trance y la siguieron

-Claro, le escribiré a mi hermana para avisarle.

-Genial. –Respondió Hermione subiendo de primera, ni loca quedaba en medio de ellas.

-Y ¿qué tal estuvo tú día Gabrielle? –Pregunto Luna con voz dulce. _Empalagoso pensó Hermione_. Últimamente las muestras de amor la estaban incomodando. Las parejas en la universidad le molestaban. Cada gesto de esos le recordaba a cierta chica rubia de mirada hipnotizante que no podía sacar de su mente, y que seguía invadiendo sus sueños. Suspiro. Estaba más loca que Harry y Luna juntos. Aunque su amigo sí que le hacía competencia, al menos él podía ver a ese chico de vez en cuando. Hermione estaba por perder toda esperanza de volver a ver a esa chica. Y eso la molestaba aún más. Porque ella en realidad quería con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver esa chica, volver hablar con ella, y esta vez no perder contacto.

La conversación a su alrededor seguía su ritmo pero ella no le estaba prestando atención. Estaba concentrada en recordar claramente la mirada de esa chica, obsesivo sí, pero ella quería poder sentirla nuevamente. Azul mar extendiéndose infinitamente, puertas de misterios invitándola a descubrirlos. Estaba tan concentrada en sus recuerdos que casi se pierde el hecho que ya habían llegado, Luna pago, y todas se bajaron.

Estaban frente a una casa parecida a la suya, de color rosa, _fresita pensó_. Gabrielle se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió antes de que la chica llegara, Hermione y Luna la seguían de cerca. Cuando la puerta se abrió Hermione creyó que en primer lugar su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, en pocos segundos comenzarían a dolerles las costillas; en segundo lugar, pensó que debía estar volviéndose loca real, realmente, al estilo de que necesitaba un psiquiatra y ser internada; en tercer lugar ella posiblemente se desmayaría sin no le ordenaba en ese instante a sus pulmones trabajar; y como posible punto cuatro, la luz que caía sobre el rostro de la rubia la hacía ver aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, su sonrisa cálida mientras mirada a Gabrielle logro detener el corazón de Hermione por un segundo, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron el segundo pudo haberse transformado en minuto, y luego el corazón volvió a latir incluso más rápido. La sonrisa de Fleur se engrando enormemente deslumbrando nuevamente a Hermione

-Gabrielle, y amigas, pasen. Un gusto verte nuevamente Hermione –dijo la chica, su nombre entre esos labios volviendo a sonar canto de los dioses y Hermione se aplaudió el hecho de no haberse desmayado, aún. Hermione sentía la mirada fija de Luna pero a ella no le importaba nadie más que esa chica que estaba en la puerta.

_**Mis disculpas por la falta de ortografía y redacción. La practica hace al maestro y esa es la intención al escribir. **_

_**Bueno, acá otro capítulo. Mucho mas tarde de lo que tenía pensando pero, tengo excusa. Estuve en finales de semestre y los profesores apenas y me dejaban respirar. Aparte todavía me toca inscribir el nuevo semestre. Pero, luego de un año completo, por fin puedo decir que, tengo VACACIONES, un mes, pero VACACIONES \o/ al Fin! :D**_

_**SoDamnBeautiful1: Me alegra que te haya gustado :D. Un poco mas tarde de los pensado, pero acá esta el capítulo. Espero que también te guste ;). Gracias por escribir. Saludos :D**_

_**Karean: Gracias por escribir. Me alegra que te haya gustado :P Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione ;) Si, Luna siempre ha sido un personaje difícil de escribir. Rowling es la genio O:). Aunque creo que tengo alguien en quien inspirarme :O jaja. Saludos ;) **_


	5. Chapter 5

-También me alegra verte –Comento débilmente Hermione, su voz no sonaba del todo normal. _Alegrarse no define completamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento pensó_. Fleur le sonrío y la miro fijamente por unos segundos, Hermione le sostuvo la mirada y creyó que se desmayaría allí mismo. El azul infinito de la rubia la hechizaba y agradeció que Fleur apartara la mirada porque ella se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Gabrielle mientras entraba a la casa. Luna iba tras ella y Hermione se obligó a mover sus pies. Fleur estaba de pie, entre un juego de muebles ordenados perfectamente considerando el espacio que constituía la sala de estar. Hermione sintió perder su voz mirando a su rubia de ojos hipnotizantes, por lo que agradeció que esta respondiera

-Nos tropezamos hace unos días en la parada del transporte –Respondió Fleur sonriendo y caminando hacia la cocina- Pueden tomar asiento en la mesa, ya sirvo la cena. –Y Hermione volvió a obligarse a mover sus pies siguiendo a Luna y Gabrielle hasta la mesa, igual que su propia casa, un espacio destinado a la sala-comedor.

-Así que Hermione es la chica que te dejo sorprendida –Comento Gabrielle con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, Hermione estaba comenzando a alternar colores de rojo, sabiendo por donde iba la conversación. Luna no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad ni muerta, y eso significaba un nuevo nivel de vergüenza.

-Es una chica difícil de olvidar si –Respondió Fleur con naturalidad mientras servía la comida, tenía un sonrisa cordial en sus labios finos pero Hermione, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, por mucho que lo intentara, logro atizar un brillo indescriptible en su mirada cuando le sirvió la cena- Así que, solo seremos tu y yo comiendo pollo. Gaby ha optado por acompañar a su amiga en el vegetarianismo –Le dijo sonriendo y Hermione se golpeó mentalmente para hacer reaccionar sus pulmones, la sonrisa como respuesta fue un reflejo al ver la de la rubia

-Disculpen la falta de educación, me distraje con el reciente descubrimiento, Fleur ella es Luna, Luna, Fleur y bueno, Hermione –Dijo Gabrielle ligeramente sonrojada, el motivo se escapaba de la mente de Hermione que solo tenía cabía para estarse regañando por no poder pronunciar palabra.

-Un placer Luna. Me parece que oído de ti antes. ¿No ayudaste a Gaby en estos días con algunos deberes?

-El placer es mío. Si, Gabrielle dijo que tenía dificultades para algunas cosas y me ofrecí ayudarla.

-Fue ese día que tuviste que trabajar hasta tarde. –Comento Gabrielle

-Ya recuerdo, espero que todo vaya bien, eh Gaby, recuerda la promesa para venir aquí –Dijo Fleur mientras se sentaba a mano derecha de Hermione, estaba allí tan cerca, podía oler su perfume embriagador, un suave tono envolvente que te invitaba a disfrutarlo, acercarte todo lo posible a la fuente de la que emana, Hermione se reprendió mentalmente, otra vez, y se obligó a concentrarse en la comida

-Claro que sí. –Comento Gabrielle.

Hermione seguía aturdida por la cercanía de la rubia pero tenía que controlarse, el ambiente se desenvolvía como si la rubia fuera mayor de lo que es, se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a cuidar de su hermana como una madre, pudo reconocer ese mismo tono que utilizaba con Gabrielle cuando en su encuentro le había dicho que era joven para estar terminando una carrera universitaria y su potencial. _Protección pensó Hermione_, Fleur estaba acostumbrada a proteger a su hermana, a cuidar de ella, podías verlo en las miradas que le daba, en su tono de voz. El pecho de Hermione se infló de ternura hacia la rubia. Unas sorpresivas y violentas ganas de abrazarla y besarla se apoderaron de ella, la invadieron repentinamente en menos tiempo del que creyó capaz y casi deja caer el tenedor de su mano, se obligó a serenarse, tomo del vaso que le había servido, jugo de manzana.

-Así que ¿se encontraron en la parada del transporte? –Pregunto Gabrielle con un extraño tono de voz, como si estuviera disfrutando de la situación y tuviera malvados planes para ella. Hermione carraspeo débilmente solo para asegurarse que su voz saldría

-Sí, ese día me distraje leyendo y se me hizo tarde, Luna no me mato de casualidad –Comento Hermione queriendo llevar el centro de la conversación a otro campo. Fleur la miraba sonriendo divertida, sintió que ella le leí el pensamiento.

-Bueno, tiene razón, saltarte una clase no es algo que deberías hacer –Le dijo Fleur

-Fue por una buena causa. Es un gran libro. –Se defendió Hermione. Luna y Gabrielle miraban el intercambio de palabras divertidas, cada una por motivos diferentes que tenían como desenlace el mismo final.

-¿Y ya lo terminaste de leer? –Pregunto Fleur con verdadero interés. Hermione dudo un poco, la respuesta era una consecuencia indirecta de su encuentro con esa chica y lo que despertaba en ella.

-En realidad no.

-Me sorprende. Tú eres una devoradora de libros que no descansa hasta que lo ha terminado –Dijo Luna sonriendo divertida y con ese brillo en los ojos que gritaba "Te tengo, me vengare" –Así que, ¿Fleur es la persona que esperabas tropezarte en la parada? –Pregunto su rubia amiga con el toque de malicia que solo ella sabía colocar. El rostro de Hermione ardía, pero intento controlarse. Después de todo, ella se lo busco.

-Fleur ciertamente es también una chica difícil de olvidar –respondió Hermione. Jugar con Luna es siempre jugar con fuego y ella generalmente terminaba quemándose. Fleur estaba sonriendo divertida al igual que su hermana, pero tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas. A Hermione le pareció adorable y se creyó capaz de soportar mil comentarios filosos de Luna.

-Mi hermana sabe cómo hacerse recordar –Dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa y mirada picara, parecía una niña traviesa.

-Gracias por el halago hermanita –Dijo Fleur en tono sarcástico- ¿Por qué no terminamos primero de cenar y luego seguimos la conversación? –Pregunto Fleur en un tono que dejaba claro no esperaba más respuesta que el sonido de los tenedores al comer.

-Claro –Respondió Gabrielle en tono de reproche.

Terminaron la cena en silencio. Hermione se obligaba a tragar, su estómago parecía haberse cerrado con la presencia de la rubia.

-Luna estaba por devolverte tu libro de Introducción al derecho, se me olvido llevarlo hoy a la universidad –Comento Gabrielle con un tono y sonrisa dulce, podías notar con claridad el cambio en ella cuando hablaba con Luna. – Vamos a mi habitación por el.-

-Te ayudo a recoger la mesa. –Dijo Hermione a Fleur levantándose y acomodando los platos.

-Gracias, Gaby es bastante distraída en estas situaciones –Comento Fleur con una sonrisa juguetona y una mirada que parecía reírse de una broma privada.

-Gracias a ti, la comida ha estado rica. –Dijo Hermione sonrojándose, de repente se sentía más tímida de lo normal. La conversación que se desarrolló en la mesa aun la tenía avergonzada y esperanzada. Además, estaba sola con su rubia de mirada hipnotizante y se sentía más torpe de lo usual. Su corazón martillaba fuerte.

-Me alegre que te gustara. –Fleur iba agregar algo más, pero el sonido del celular de Hermione _siempre tan oportuno pensó_ la interrumpió. Lo saco de su bolsillo, _su tutora de servicio comunitario llamando a esta hora_, frunció el entrecejo, ella lo había terminado hace unos días y solo falta entregar el informe que ya tenía listo y firmado.

"Hola" Respondió

"Hola mi niña, disculpa la hora. Pero es que necesito un favor enorme de tu parte. Mañana tengo un foro por el día de los derechos humanos. Es con el colectivo de las instituciones públicas relacionadas con los mismos. Necesito una mano con protocolo que me ayude a coordinarlo, sé que tu grupo termino ya el servicio conmigo, pero te agradecería en el alma la ayuda. La coordinadora de la oficina tuvo la brillante idea de colocarlo a las 8 de la mañana y no busco nadie para ayudar."

Hermione sabía que no tenía ninguna obligación en aceptar, como su tutora había dicho ella había terminado sus horas comunitarias, pero ella tenía una debilidad en cuanto a no saber bien como decir no. Además estaba agradecida con esa mujer que le había ayudado tanto.

"Por supuesto profesora. Les diré a los muchachos. ¿Dónde es la actividad?"

"En el antiguo anfiteatro. A las 8 de la mañana. Mil gracias mi niña de verdad"  
"No hay de que Prof. Nos vemos mañana a esa hora. ¿El típico pantalón negro y camisa blanca?"

"Si, así mismo. Hasta mañana mi niña, buenas noches"

"Buenas Noches Prof."

Colgó y suspiro. Ron la mataría sin duda. Miro a Fleur que terminaba de ordenar la mesa.

-Lo siento. Era mi tutora comunitaria, quería que la ayudara con una actividad. Se supone que termine mi servicio ya pero bueno.

-Tienes debilidad por no saber decir no. –Dijo la rubia sonriendo, Hermione la miro y sintió su cara enrojecer aún más. Esta noche debía parecer un tomate.

-Algo así. –Los posos hiptizantes no dejaban de deslumbrarla y hechizarla cada vez que los miraba fijamente, por lo que Hermione bajo la cabeza. Recordó las horas que paso intentado acechar cibernéticamente a esa misma chica que tenía delante e intento reunir todo su valor para armar la frase que necesitaba. Pero le estaba costando, ya había superado más niveles de vergüenza de los que era capaz en una noche.

-Entiendo. ¿Me presta tu celular un momento? –Pregunto Fleur y Hermione la miro extrañada, le tendió el móvil y vio como escribía. En ese momento Luna y Gabrielle salían de la habitación de esta última. _Se tardaron bastante para solo estar buscando un libro pensó_ pero su concentración estaba en la rubia que le devolvía su celular y le sonreía con complicidad. Su corazón seguía martillando en su pecho y no sabía si era buena señal que hiciera eso por tanto tiempo.

-Luna te tengo malas noticias. La Prof. de servicio comunitario ha llamado y nos necesita para una actividad mañana.

-Ya terminamos el servicio.

-Pero me lo pidió de favor.

-Y como siempre no supiste decir no.- Dijo suspirando Luna. –Sera mejor que nos vayamos entonces. Convencer a Ron de ir te tomara horas.

-Ni que lo digas –comento Hermione, se giró para ver a Fleur –Gracias por la cena.

-No hay de que, ¿les llamo un taxi?–dijo Fleur con una sonrisa parecida a la deslumbrante que le había dado al verla hoy. Hermione comenzó a preocuparse en serio por su corazón. -

-Por favor. –Respondió Hermione. Fleur llamo a la línea de la universidad. 5 minutos más tarde el taxi ya está frente a la casa.

-Bueno, hasta pronto. –Se despidió Hermione sonriéndole a Fleur. Las palabras libro abierto se quedaban cortas para ella. Fleur le sonreía en respuesta. Y Hermione dejo de preocuparse por su corazón.

-Adiós. Espero verlas nuevamente por aquí.

-Adiós. –Dijo Luna y salieron al exterior. Subieron al taxi rumbo a su casa. En las nubes no era una expresión que describiera completamente como se sentía pero le pareció que podía utilizarla.

-Llama a Ron de una vez. Ni sueñes que lo hare yo. –Dijo Luna. Hermione suspiro y marco el número de su amigo. Convencerlo de aceptar ir no fue fácil. El adoraba dormir hasta medio día y era una tortura levantarse para asistir "voluntariamente" a una actividad aburrida. Harry fue más flexible y acepto de buena gana.

Hermione estaba recostada en su cama, mirando el techo de su habitación, sonriendo con el recuerdo de haber visto a su rubia de ojos azules. La esperanza manaba de su pecho como río. Ella era tímida, sí. Pero la sonrisa de Fleur le daba una seguridad que nada había logrado hasta ahora. El velo de confianza que parecía haberlas cubierto en ese día en la parada las acompaño también hoy. Sentía que se conocían. O al menos podían entenderse. Tenía su celular en las manos. Le daba vueltas mientras recordaba cada momento de la cena. Su cara comenzaba a doler por la permanente sonrisa, pero no le importaba. De repente se levantó sobresaltada. Recordó a Fleur escribiendo algo en su móvil y estaba segura de lo que era. Busco entre sus contactos y allí estaba _Fleur Delacour_. Sonrió aún más grande provocando más dolor a su rostro. ¿Sería de mala educación que ella le escribiera a estas horas? 11:30 de la noche. Probablemente estaría dormida. Quizás mañana en la mañana le escriba para que guarde su número. Un bostezo se escapó por sus labios. Mañana tendría que levantarse temprano. Suspiro

"Buenas Noches.

Hermione"

Envío el mensaje y coloco el celular en su mesita de noche. No quería saber si respondía o no. Se supone que no lo iba a enviar y sin embargo sus impulsos nunca había sabido controlarlos. Ahora temía tanto una respuesta como el que no respondiera. Se cubrió con la cobija e intento dormirse. Dio vueltas en la cama. Escucho el suave sonido con el que su celular alertaba de un mensaje nuevo. Lo tenía en un bajo tono, por lo que generalmente no lo escuchaba. Pensó que se lo había imaginado pero eso era ridículo. Con nerviosismo extendió la mano palpando la zona de la mesa hasta encontrar su celular. Lo tomo y miro la pantalla encendida que la hacía entornar los ojos por la claridad. Abrió el mensaje.

"Que descases. Numero guardado ;)"

Hermione sonrió y volvió a colocar su celular en la mesita. Ahora si durmió tranquilamente. Con un sentimiento de felicidad en el pecho.

_**Mis disculpas por la falta de ortografía y redacción. La practica hace al maestro, y esa es la intención al escribir. **_

_**Acá otro capítulo de esta locura. Siento la tardanza. Estas navidades están siendo mas divertidas y ajetreadas de lo que imagine o.o No he tenido mucha cabeza para escribir. Pero me he esforzado en buscar un tiempo y hacerlo. Espero que les guste...**_

_**Michiru89: :O Gracias, me alegra de verdad que te haya gustado. Me encantan tus historias *-* las sigo todas :P me halaga que te guste esta locura ;) sehh algunos errorcitos que tengo que corregir pero no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente para sentarme de lleno con ello. Pero estoy pendiente con eso. Gracias por escribir y espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos ;) **_

_**somerhalder123: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado :D me he tardado mas de lo esperado, siempre pienso que actualizare cada semana y el tiempo se me escapa. Espero te guste este capítulo y consideres que la espera vale la pena ;). **_

_**SoDamnBeautiful1: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Acá esta el capítulo, espero que te guste ;) **_

_**VSATGPFAN88: Holaaa! Me ha hecho reír muchísimo tu comentario. al principio sentí que escribías en mandarín xD tuve que leerlo dos veces para entender. jajaja. Y me has puestos a pensar, llevo bastante rato dándole vueltas al nombre en la cabeza y no me sale x.x pido tiempo? ;;) jajaja si logras encontrar uno me avisas :O yo seguiré matando mis neuronas por el chip bonito :P. Parece que cierta rubia no ha olvidado a la castaña :O espero que te guste este capítulo. Prometo que tengo un encuentro mas sorpresa aún :O Gracias por escribir :P Saludos ;) **_

_**nilenka1: acá esta el otro... acá esta el otro... jaja. espero te gusto :P bastante mas tarde de lo que siempre pienso. pero esta! :P **_


End file.
